


Selbstverständlich

by Isamar, Kingchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamar/pseuds/Isamar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingchen/pseuds/Kingchen
Summary: Das Original von Isamar ist hier zu finden: http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?t=7327Herzlichen Dank an STA, der mein Beta-Reader war.





	Selbstverständlich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isamar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamar/gifts).



> Das Original von Isamar ist hier zu finden: http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?t=7327  
> Herzlichen Dank an STA, der mein Beta-Reader war.  
> 

„Dienstag, das war Dienstag.“ murmelt eine Frau mit faltiger Stirn, die wie eine Bettlerin aussieht und gebeugt neben ihm steht.  
„Entschuldigung?“ fragt Harry höflich. Die Warteschlange geht langsam voran, ein oder zwei der bei ihr stehenden Personen geben der Frau ein wenig Kleingeld, das sie bereitwillig annimmt und in die Tasche ihrer merkwürdigen Schürze steckt. Sie dankt den Gebern mit knappen Worten, schenkt ihnen aber keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit mehr.  
„Das war Dienstag.“ antwortet die Frau, als ob es selbstverständlich wäre, und gleich heitert sich ihr Stirn auf. Sie hebt den Blick, richtet ihn auf Harry und fügt hinzu: „Es ist immer Dienstag.“  
„Ja, selbstverständlich.“ Potter kauft im Kiosk eine Zeitung und gibt der Bettlerin das Restgeld. Dann geht er weg.

 

„Also, was ist das für ein Mädchen?“ fragt Thomas und springt von der niedrigen Mauer neben Harry herunter. In der Hand hält er eine Dose Cola.  
„Ich weiß nicht, hab’ sie zufällig getroffen. Irgendwie halt.“ Harry verdreht die Augen, als er das vielsagende Lächeln des Freundes sieht. „Lass es gut sein, es ist nur ein Mädchen.“ lügt er und erinnert sich an das seltsame Gefühl, als er gegen sie gerannt ist – ein seltsames, aber angenehmes Gefühl. „Übrigens, du wirst sie gleich sehen. Sie ist schon auf dem Weg hierher.“  
Sie schauen in dieselbe Richtung. Tatsächlich, ihnen nähert sich eine weibliche Gestalt, ihre blonden Haare glänzen in der Sonne. Harry fühlt den Druck im Magen. Er hätte schwören können, sie waren rot.

 

Er weiß nicht, was es für ein Wochentag ist, als er am Morgen in die Küche hinuntergeht und Anne trifft, die am Küchentisch das Frühstück vorbereitet. Wieder hat er den unwiderstehlichen Eindruck, dass ihre Haare rot sein sollten. Einen Augenblick lang sieht er sie stillschweigend an und versucht zu begreifen, warum ihm immer die roten Haare einfallen, wenn er an sie denkt. Die Frau schaut über ihre Schulter.  
„Bist du so früh aufgestanden? Nimm Platz, ich bin schon fast fertig.“  
Sie lächelt, so wie damals. Harry verdrängt die lästigen Gedanken, schüttelt dezent den Kopf, setzt sich an den Tisch und behält in Erinnerung, dass es ihr Lächeln ist, das er liebt.  
Er weiß nicht, dass es wieder Dienstag ist.

 

Eines Tages läuft er eine Straße entlang, da stößt er unabsichtlich gegen einen großen, dünnen Mann. Papiere flattern in der Luft, dann fallen sie auf den Boden hinunter. Die beiden bücken sich hinunter, um alles aufzusammeln.  
„Entschuldigung.“ sagt er nachlässig.  
„Macht nichts.“ antwortet der Mann im selben Tonfall, dann heben die beiden den Blick und schauen sich an. In den blauen Augen, dem sommersprossigen Gesicht und den roten Haaren fühlt Harry deutlich etwas Bekanntes, das er nicht definieren kann. Als hätte er den Mann schon einmal gesehen, es muss lange, lange her sein, seitdem aber irgendwie vergessen. Aber nein, sein Gesicht ist ihm völlig fremd.  
Ich war ja immer schon verrückt nach roten Haaren, denkt Harry und lächelt den Mann oberflächlich, aber freundlich an, als sie beide aufstehen. Einen Augenblick später läuft er auch schon weiter.

 

„Ich war beim Arzt. Es wird ein Junge.“ Anne lächelt ihn an und berührt sanft ihren schon deutlich runden Bauch. „Wie nennen wir ihn?“  
Einen Augenblick lang hat Harry einen Namen im Kopf. Er weiß, dass der Name wichtig für ihn ist, dass er ihm etwas bedeutet, kann sich aber nicht erinnern, woher er ihn kennt und wie er überhaupt lautet. Schließlich zuckt er mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht Matthew?“

 

Am Donnerstag vor dem Kaffeeautomaten spricht ihn wieder eine Frau an, aber Harry kann sich nicht gut genug an die andere erinnern, um festzustellen, ob es dieselbe ist.  
„Ich mag kein Unwetter.“ flüstert sie, als ob sie ihm ein schändliches Geheimnis verraten würde. „Wenn es regnet.“ erklärt sie, als würde sie annehmen, dass der Begriff Unwetter ihm nichts sagt.  
Harry bekommt vom Automaten seinen Kaffee, danach wirft er noch ein paar weitere Münzen ein, da er sich noch für einen Schokoriegel entschieden hat.  
„Es gibt eine andere Welt.“ sagt die Frau.  
Harry, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass er das schon zuvor gesagt hat, wiederholt:  
„Ja, selbstverständlich.“

Ende


End file.
